Glycerine
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Mikasa sabe que Eren aunque no lo admita en voz alta se maravilla con su geografía de Oriente mestiza. — Eren/Mikasa.


**Renuncia:** todo de papá Hajime.

 **Prompt:** 027\. Suerte [Tabla "Simbólica"; 30vicios]

 **N/A:** hice una encuesta en mi perfil sobre qué debería escribir más (aún abierta, podéis votar btw!) y Shingeki va ganando. El fandom me quiere aquí y no sé por qué lol. Mientras tengan SIN!Eremika ubicado temporalmente en ninguna parte. Advierto que es un smut metafórico y bastante burdo y no sé que más.

* * *

 **E** ren la toca como se toca a la primavera. Y la mira como se observa una libertad anestesiada (así, extendiendo las alas cerca de lo lejos, volando y cayendo al unísono).

Sus palmas tienen cicatrices en verso y son ásperas al tacto pero son suyas y a Mikasa —eso le basta y— le gustan así. Incluso si Eren no sabe acariciarla sin ternura tosca tampoco, como si tocase tentativamente una espada pequeña con la certidumbre de que se romperá o una llave de oro y anhelos de esperanza para abrirles un futuro.

A veces es muy brusco e inexperto y clava sus ojos de acuarela en ella en todo momento, incendiándola en aguas verdes. Dice ronco—: Mikasa, quiero respirarte —y le muerde las orejas. Pero a veces trata de ser suave, menos hoguera viviente y más sábana de piel para amainar el frío de la desolación de la humanidad ante su (ya no) inminente derrota. Entonces toma su rostro entre sus dedos y su nariz se roza con lentitud y nada más.

Luego le cuenta las estrellas de lunar en la espalda y se distrae con sus ríos negros de cabellos e hilos rebeldes y cortos, siempre cortos, y Mikasa suspira ante la sensación de sus yemas creando arte con ella pese a ser las manos de un guerrero, y él le delinea la curvatura de su cuello de nieve en pleno verano.

Mikasa sabe que Eren aunque no lo admita en voz alta se maravilla con su geografía de Oriente mestiza. Que trata de grabarse cada sonido y cada imagen de ella, igual que el deseo de ver algún día el océano (cosa que harán, con certeza) y que le gusta cada imperfección perfecta.

Desde los pies pequeños —que corren, y corren, y corren directo hacia un mañana—, con los que se pone de pie, firme y con voluntad en el campo de batalla; pasando por sus piernas de tallo de flor, larguísimas y hechas con gramos de sal (un tesoro que en los muros escasea), yendo a sus caderas, esas que chocan contra las suyas como un rompecabezas buscando completarse en síntoma de desesperación —su guerra personal—; descendiendo por el sendero secreto de sus muslos que lo llevan a una jungla de carbón y le hace a Eren sentir hambre; pues ha de abrirse de pronto paso con sus dedos inquietos y juguetear como niño curioso ahí, justo ahí, y ella se retuerce y no intenta detener al aire que le es hurtado deliberadamente; pero después Eren tiene que llegar a su torso de llanura y más arriba al nacimiento de sus pechos, que son cerezas maduras y listas para ser acariciadas, del mismo color que la bufanda que ella no se quita en esos instantes a petición de él, y en ese lugar terminar su viaje.

Es allí cuando Mikasa canta en un susurro: Eren (ErenErenEren). Y él asiente, y la acaricia con más torpeza y el vaivén entre los huesos colorados de ambos aumenta.

Eren piensa en algo, su poema favorito, o el de ella, o el de nadie. Y empieza a recitarlo despacio, sin palabras, saboreando las letras inexistentes que se derriten como cera caliente entre sus cuerpos, en medio de una tormenta de jadeos de metal y caricias de un mar sin agua.

Pero llega a sus labios entreabiertos de ventana y a sus ojos de hollín y sombras y se empapa con ellos. Mikasa tiembla. Su respiración es errática y se halla en los brazos de su hogar. Se extiende además el fuego de sus entrañas cósmicas, las de él. Y caen en un espiral de pasión abrasadora que lo consume todo, excepto a ellos mismos.

(Son olas chocando contra arena caliente; en un pequeño instante que es casi una vida entera y rojo es todo lo que ven).

Entonces se besan más, y se queman, y se exorcizan, y se sudan, y se curan. Porque han encontrado—


End file.
